Kitsune to Inu
by zamizu-me
Summary: YAOI. Kiba and Naruto start dating in hopes of keeping it secret, but someone's always out to make their lives hell. Rumors are spread, facing them with tough decisions. Can their relationship stay out of jeopardy? Occasional lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at writing some KibaNaru/NaruKiba. I am a fan of constructive criticism so if you have any, please let me know. If some of my references to canon events are wrong, I apologize for that also. I haven't watched much Shippuden and am only halfway though the original series. On that note, this story is meant to be read in the original series, not in Shippuden.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto._

**Warning: YAOI; LIME**

**Note:** Zephyr means a pleasurable breeze or the Greek God of the western winds. I used the context of the former.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

A few hours before sunset, Kiba sat under a tree down the street from the Inuzuka house, waiting for Naruto. He said he was coming by to prove himself to Kiba, but Kiba couldn't be less interested in Naruto's threats. Although they had been friends for years, he had never challenged Kiba before. Kiba thought it would be best just to ignore it. The soft rustling of the leaves under the tree made it hard for the Inuzuka to concentrate on anything else but the nature. The scents of things he had smelled before somehow nurtured him into thinking nothing could ever go wrong. It would all stay the same as it had always been, and he did not have a problem with that at all.

In fact, it was under this very tree that he and Naruto sometimes played during their academy years. But as the years went by, and as they aged, they grew further apart from each other. They hadn't hung out in forever, and with how busy Konoha keeps all the ninja, it was hard to find down time. Then, when it was found it was usually filled in with training, which meant that the only real friends you can make and hope to retain were the ones in your squad. Fortunately for Kiba, his squad didn't have any missions for awhile, and weren't training, so he could spend more time on other things, all with his dog Akamaru.

Akamaru had been through the worst with Kiba, and Akamaru knew things about Kiba that no one else knew about: Kiba's secrets. There was one in particular that he favored: Kiba Inuzuka was gay. Although Kiba still had doubts, Akamaru didn't. The dog had seen the way Kiba looked at Naruto when they were together. There was something more than just friendship going on. He wouldn't call it love, because he knew it wasn't. Kiba just _desired_ Naruto. Part of it was an aspect of wonder, and the other was excitement at the thought of Naruto being accepting of Kiba's desire to further their relationship. Not really pick things up where they left off, just start something new.

Today Kiba opted for his lighter, black jacket because of the heat, and he laid back against the tree, looking through its leaves up to the clouds, thinking with a slight smile on his face. Akamaru laid back too, but the puppy was in Kiba's lap, leaning against his chest. They waited for Naruto to arrive and fight.

A few minutes later, they saw Naruto walking towards the tree from a distance. Instead of his regular orange jumpsuit attire, Kiba saw he had opted for a more cool approach to this hot day. A simple black t-shirt and shorts fell over Naruto loosely. His hair and clothes wafted in the zephyr of the summer. Kiba could feel the same winds, but he didn't pay too much attention to it. Naruto drew all Kiba's attention unintentionally, subconsciously, and very efficiently. Kiba appreciated Naruto not being in that jumpsuit today, because being out of it made him look even sexier. He also didn't wear his headband today, just as Kiba decided not to. All that time being out on missions made it feel all the better to take it off. As Naruto drew closer, Kiba decided to stand up. With his sleeves in his jacket pockets, and Akamaru on his shoulder, he stood up straighter, the smile widening on his face as Naruto approached. When he was almost under the tree, they begun conversation.

"Hey Naru, its been quite awhile." he said with a small chuckle, then he put his arm behind his head nervously. Naruto smiled, then approached Kiba and hugged him. Inuzuka embraced the hug more than usual. It was feeling the warmth of Naruto's body against his own, better than the feeling any zephyr could ever provide. Kiba pushed Naruto away from him, but held him by the shoulders, taking a long gaze into Naruto's magnificent blue eyes. Naruto's smile faded though, and he stepped away from Kiba, getting out of his grasp.

Kiba's smile faded a little bit too, and he asked Naruto his reason for coming to see him. Naruto replied, "On the way over I decided to let you off the hook this time," he smirked, putting his hands behind his head, "and just catch up with you today."

Akamaru barked at Kiba, which roughly translated to: "I knew it! He didn't come to fight. He's holding something back. Today is the day." Kiba's smile turned into a frown as he looked at the ground, and Akamaru whimpered.

Naruto saw Kiba's sudden change in expression, and asked, "Whats wrong?" he looked around to see if anything was going on behind him. Seeing nothing he turned back to Kiba.

Kiba looked up and tried to bring back the smile. "You know what Naruto? Can we just walk by the stream like we used to when we were kids?"

"Okay, sure..." he replied. Something seemed out of place to the blonde.

Past the tree they walked down into a wooded area, and after a bit more walking, there was a stream surrounded by sand and rocks that went on for a few miles before it spilled out into a lake. When they were kids, they would walk this stream talking about anything, and playing in the stream on days when it was too hot to be outside, but too nice to be inside.

"So..." Kiba began when they got to the sand and were walking down stream, "I've been thinking too much... What do you think of Hinata?" Kiba sighed. He was going undercover to see if Naruto liked any girls. If he said yes, Kiba wouldn't say anything. It would make things too awkward between them and Kiba didn't want that.

"Well, I would ask why you would ask, but I won't. It seems to me that you're worried about something but happy about it at the same time... Let me tell you that nothing is going on between me and Hinata. She just likes me, I don't think I could date her. She's just too... uhh... innocent? Yeah, I guess that's what it is." he looked up, then continued, "And Sakura is too caught up in Sasuke. I don't really even care anymore." He then looked at Kiba with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about me keeping Hinata away from you, shes all yours, buddy!" he slapped Kiba on the back playfully.

Kiba sighed. How was he supposed to say this? Whatever he decided on, he would try not to think about the future. He had to live in the moment, otherwise life just wasn't worth living.

"No... no... its not that..." Kiba said as he looked into the stream. The sound was comforting him just enough to want to continue.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked with interest. Kiba was silent. He took a breath out, then a deep breath in. Then he decided to begin.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Naruto nodded. Kiba continued, "Well after all those years of hanging out with you and seeing how you are..." he shrugged. "After all that time, don't you want to seek more? I mean, our relationship can't end now, can it? Sure we _are_ninjas now but that doesn't mean... ugh..." he was trying to search for the right words. "that doesn't mean we can't be in more of a serious relationship, right?" after Kiba's little laugh which didn't do much to cover up his nervousness, Naruto stopped walking immediately, then so did Kiba.

"So now you want to be my boyfriend? Kiba, since when were you like that?" Kiba shrugged again and looked down. Naruto continued, "Kiba-kun, look at me, not the sand." he did as he was told. "Okay, so confirm this for me. You want to be my boyfriend?"

Kiba nodded.

Naruto sighed, "Oh, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba." he smiled, then he looked around. Kiba did too, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Naruto began again, "I want you to close your eyes, and close them tight. No objections, just do it." Kiba did. "Hey, and Akamaru too, I know how he can tell you stuff." Akamaru whimpered then closed his eyes firmly, just like the other Inuzuka.

Naruto then thought to himself, "Today is the day. I knew one day he would break and tell me his true feelings. The thing he doesn't know is I feel them too. He is going to love this surprise..." and with a wide grin he took the loose black t-shirt off, revealing his golden-tanned stomach and chest. Not very much muscle showed through his skin, just a little, but that was okay. He hated working out anyway. And he didn't need to, because he wanted to be thin and sexy, not look like a bag of rocks. He decided not to take off anything but his shirt, he didn't want to reveal too much yet, although Kiba _was_ the sexiest boy in Konoha, in Naruto's modest opinion. He walked up to Inuzuka and leaned into his right ear, the one that Akamaru wasn't around.

Kiba could smell Naruto better than before, so he knew Naru was close. That was when Naruto said the one magic word:

"Yes." he whispered into Kiba's ear. Inuzuka opened his eyes and let Akamaru down before he came back up to Naru's face: now with innocent eyes. Naruto leaned in and began kissing him softly at first, then deeper than before, tongue searching the warm, wet cavern of Kiba's mouth. Naru's hands went behind Kiba. One on his shoulder, one on the nape of his neck, pulling Kiba in more so he could dig deeper. Kiba's hands felt every part of the other boy's torso as he dug deeper too, wanting more. He tried to reach his hand into the boy's shorts, but Naruto's hand declined entrance, despite his manhood standing at attention. He just wanted to kiss Kiba right now, and Kiba didn't care. As long as he was with the boy, he wouldn't ask for anything more. Soon all sounds from the outside world were zoned out and to them it seemed that they were the only ones there. Kiba's senses overloaded with Naruto. His smell, the sweet taste of his mouth, the sound of his moaning, the sight of him shirtless, and even better, the feel of every part of Naruto's upper half. Actually, Kiba was getting very, very hard. He felt like he _needed_ to get off. He had every intention to go farther with this boy.

The only thing that could stop them now was Akamaru's agitated bark...

After about a minute more of their kissing, Akamaru began to bark, over and over again. He wouldn't stop barking. Finally Kiba stopped, and then he and Naruto (still locked onto each other) looked at Akamaru, who was now whining. Kiba obviously understood what he was saying.

"So Kiba-kun," said a still shirtless Naruto, "why, exactly, did he have to interrupt?"

"Ugh... He says we have to be getting back to the house soon, 'cuz mom is about to get home and she'll be asking questions about where we were..."

"Damn it," Naruto said while walking back to his shirt. As he was putting it on he asked, "Why didn't you just tell them you were out here to hang out with me?

"Well, when I came here no one was home in the first place, and my mother is the only one who really cares about where I 'm at." Kiba said as he put his hands into his jacket's pockets, not happy with Akamaru's objection.

"Ehh, its okay I guess... There's always tomorrow for these things, right? We don't have any more missions for quite awhile. I live by myself, so you could always come by tomorrow, right?" he said with a wink and a laugh, as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. We have time." Kiba said with a smirk as he began walking back up stream, then stopped a few steps in to turn back to Naruto, who was still standing in the same spot.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruto said as he sat down by the stream, looking into the water. "I think I'll just stay here and... uhh... _reflect_ on what just happened."

"Yeah, you're just going to _reflect_ on what just happened." Kiba said with a smirk, "Actually I think I'll just go home and _reflect_too."

Naruto smiled."Okay Kiba-kun, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah... Definitely." Kiba said as he turned around to begin walking again. Akamaru soon fell into step beside him and jumped up to sit on his head as they walked home.

As they walked home they passed the woods, then the tree, then they were on the streets of Konoha, walking. Just like they always did. On the way home Kiba thought about what had just happened as he licked the remaining saliva off his lips, savoring Naru's flavor. He didn't try to think about what might happen in the future, he _really_wanted to think about the recent past. Especially at a time like this, he had to live in the moment. For the walk home he spoke to Akamaru. The dog saying I told you so, Kiba not really caring what Akamaru said. They spoke for awhile, then they saw their house and they finished the conversation. Nearing the door, Kiba hoped his mother wasn't home yet. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside, and found out she wasn't. The house was still vacant as it was when he left. He crept upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door, locking it too. He didn't want to be interrupted while he _reflected._

After he finished reflecting, he went to sleep early, a little bit after dark fell. He was uninterrupted as thoughts of Naruto swam through his mind. Who knows what would happen tomorrow? Kiba had a pretty good idea...


	2. Chapter 2

狐と犬 キバナル

**Author's Note: **So, here's the second chapter. If you have constructive criticism or anything to say in general about the chapter, leave a review. Now, their ages I want to alter a bit. They aren't twelve-year-old genin. I want you to view them as older teens because at the age of 12, having a lemon scene is a bit f**ked up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, it wouldn't be fanfiction.

**Warning: YAOI; LEMON; LANGUAGE**

**Note: **If you don't study Japanese, you should know that "itadakimasu" is what they always say before eating, and "gochisou sama deshita" is what they say after. I hope it won't trip you up too bad.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Kiba awoke that morning knowing he would not be alone today. He wouldn't be with Hinata, or Shino, he would be with Naruto. The blond told him to come by today, so how could he resist?

Kiba stretched and woke up Akamaru, who got up too, ready for his morning routine. Kiba got out of bed in nothing but his boxers. He looked down to see his length at attention, waiting for his attention. Kiba knew not to grab the lube yet, there would be plenty at Naruto's. In fact, he had probably been dreaming about Naruto. That, or it could just be mundane morning wood, although Kiba preferred the former.

Kiba grabbed his toothbrush and showered as he brushed, resisting the urge to let loose and begin stroking himself, then got dressed in the same black jacket and he wore the day before and loose tan capris he saw lying in the closet. He didn't want to wear his headband today, but he thought he should at least have it on him, in the event that he would need it. He picked it up off his dresser, and put it in his jacket's inside pocket. Upon exiting his room, he noticed the house was still quiet. On his way out, he decided to leave a note explaining where he would be. He didn't want to have to explain himself when he came back. Akamaru jumped on his head, ready for the walk.

He exited the house, turning around to lock the door, and then turning again to face Konoha—another beautiful summer day waiting to be enjoyed. He smiled as he began walking, slower than usual. Naruto probably wasn't awake yet, so he was not in a hurry. The morning's scents helped him occupy walking time because they were the freshest of the day; the dew on the grass and the light dampness of the air—Kiba recognized these things every morning he had time to walk. In the trees he heard the birds singing, enjoying the morning also.

They echoed the same song to each other as Kiba echoed Naruto's words in his mind. "There's always tomorrow for these things, right? We don't have any more missions for quite awhile. I live by myself, so you could always come by tomorrow, right?"

As he walked he didn't say much, because he didn't think that much needed to be said. He walked past houses and looked down to the tree he and Naruto had been at the day before. Hinata was sitting under it, so he stopped walking and looked down to her. He walked toward her and was going to ask her what she was doing, when she looked up to see him. She stood up and put her hands in front of her, tapping her index fingers together as she blushed. As Kiba grew closer, she began the conversation.

"Oh... Hi, Kiba-kun..." she said looking away.

"Hey, Hinata," he took a breath of fresh morning air, "What have you been up to?"

"Well," she looked at him, "This morning I woke up and . . . considering we don't train today, I decided to come down here and sit for awhile."

"Yeah, there's something about this morning that's just more refreshing than usual." He didn't want Hinata to feel the urge to come to Naruto's with him, so he kept silent about it. He didn't want any unneeded company when they were together.

After an awkward pause, Hinata said, "So . . . um . . . Kiba, where are you going?"

Kiba hated lying to Hinata, but he felt like he had to. "Oh, nowhere, I woke up and felt like walking, I guess. It feels good to finally be carefree for a few days . . . Okay, well I guess I'll see you around then, Hinata." he said as he turned around and began walking again.

"Kiba," Hinata said, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He turned around, "I'm pretty sure I'm free," he said smiling. "Why? You wanna hang out?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I guess I could meet up with you at this tree tomorrow morning. And if it's still this nice, we could take a walk if you want."

She nodded again, and then sat back down.

Kiba then walked back to the street, on his way to Naruto's again.

"Akamaru, I don't want any interruption this time, okay? Yesterday you had the worst timing."

"Well," the dog barked, "While you were so busy burying your face in Naruto's, _I_ realized we had to be back home. If I hadn't interrupted, you probably would've done more than just kissed him, and by the time we would be back, mom would've kept us home for more than just a day. If I hadn't intervened, you wouldn't've been able to go out today and fuck—I mean _see_ Naruto, would you?"

Kiba couldn't argue with that, but tried "Oh so how sure are you that we are going to fuck? You don't know that. We might just talk today." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, how believable. After both of you _reflected_ yesterday, why wouldn't you fuck today? I know you want to, and so does he, so why not? You have to trust a dog's wisdom, Kiba."

"Oh come on Akamaru, I jack off daily. You know that." Kiba said, trying to fight with him. He knew Akamaru was right though, he _did_ want to take things farther than what happened last night.

Soon, they saw Naruto's house in the distance, so Akamaru knew not to drag out the conversation; he knew it would be both useless and most likely ignored. Kiba's smile grew every step closer. He got to the door and knocked, waiting for Naruto to answer.

Soon after knocking, Naruto answered the door with no shirt on, and the same shorts he wore the day before. It appeared that he had not been up long, because his blond hair was slightly tangled, suggesting that he had just got out of bed. His eyes, however, were awake.

"Hi Kiba-kun," he laughed, "I didn't think you would be over here this early."

"I figured you'd be awake by now. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I've been up for a few. Come in."

Kiba stepped inside and Naruto closed his door. Akamaru jumped down and sniffed the air. Naruto gave Kiba a long hug, this time pushing Kiba out and holding him by the shoulders. They took a look into each others' eyes, and then broke contact to walk to the kitchen and sit down.

In the kitchen, the walls were a pleasant shade of over-creamed coffee. Morning's golden light streamed through a small window above Naruto's oven, making floating dust visible in the unlit room. To the left of the oven was a white sink. There was a dark, hardwood dining table in the middle of the space, and usual kitchen appliances were pushed against walls around it: a fridge, microwave, and dishwasher. Beside Naruto's oven was a pantry, more than likely filled with unhealthy foods.

Akamaru jumped and sat on the table. The scent of ramen filled the air. A single bowl sat in the sink, and a pan was cooling on the stove. The blond just had his breakfast.

"Hey Kiba, have you had anything to eat this morning?" Naruto asked.

"No, I wasn't hungry," Kiba said, looking at the table, "I kinda am now though." He looked up to Naruto with big eyes. How could Naruto resist?

Naruto opened the pantry. "Do you want me to make you some ramen?"

"Yes please."

Naru walked to the sink and began filling the already-used pan with fresh water. Kiba's eyes started at the back of his boyfriend's head, and then slowly made their way down to his back, seeing every sexy contour, then stopped at his ass. Kiba imagined what it looked like without those stupid shorts covering it, then Akamaru noticed and barked softly, reeling him in from any further distraction.

After about five minutes of careful preparation, Naruto presented his boyfriend with a perfectly prepared bowl of ramen, complete with garnishes of sliced pork on top. Kiba took the steaming bowl and placed it on the table as Naruto handed him chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Kiba said, then began eating the ramen. "Naruto, this is perfect!" He fed some to Akamaru, who agreed.

"Well, would you expect anything but the best from me?" Naruto laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, of course not." Kiba said as he quickly ate his ramen. The flavor was amazing, he was glad he gave Naruto his best puppy eyes.

After finishing the ramen, he said "Gochisou sama deshita," and Akamaru barked. He stood up to put the bowl in the sink.

As he was walking to the sink, he said, "So Naru, what should we do now?"

Naruto had an idea. He waited for Kiba to get close to the sink, where the blond was standing, waited for Kiba to put the dish in its place, but then couldn't stand waiting any longer.

He turned the Inuzuka, seeing his brown eyes confuse before they relaxed under Naruto's kiss. Their hands quickly found their way to each other as their cocks grew every second. Each boy moaned in the other's mouth as they dug deeper, trying to satisfy the urge they had all night and morning. This time they wouldn't be interrupted. They could taste ramen—Kiba's more prominent than Naruto's—but they didn't care about that flavor anymore, they wanted each other's. Then Naruto broke the kiss, leaving Kiba surprised and slightly disappointed. He soon caught on to his boyfriend's plan, and Akamaru jumped off the table to follow an excited Kiba, who was catching up.

They quickly walked through the living room and down the hallway, where Naruto opened the door to reveal his room. Akamaru jumped off his master's head and went to lie on a discarded, tan comforter in the corner of the room.

His walls were plain and white, littered with a calendar and various framed photos. On his wooden dresser at his bedside there was a standard alarm clock, and a picture of Team 7. Large amounts of clutter were on the floor, but his queen-size bed was perfectly made with white sheets and light tan pillows. The area around it had been cleaned to perfection also.

They quickly got to the foot of the bed and resumed the kiss. Naruto's hands reached under the Inuzuka's jacket and undershirt, feeling his toned stomach. He then unzipped Kiba's jacket, and the Inuzuka tried to not break the kiss as he pulled it off and threw it to the side, revealing his fishnet undershirt. The jacket thudded to the floor, and Naruto ran his hands under the fishnet and resumed feeling every contour of Kiba's smooth midsection, softly moaning in his boyfriend's mouth. He felt the slight inward curve of Kiba's side with one hand, and moved the other to Kiba's upper back, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss that ground their bodies together, hardening their erections further.

Naruto pushed Kiba on the bed. He laid back, only in capris, his knees hanging off the bed. Kiba then removed his own undershirt, exposing his thin, sexy body. Kiba was slightly more muscular than Naruto, but not by much. Looking at the skin, you could only see hints of the muscles, just like the other boy. Kiba's shirt being off meant both were now shirtless, and Kiba waited for Naruto to make the next move.

Naru climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Kiba, planting a small kiss before he ran his tongue down his boyfriend's warm body, making Kiba moan lightly. He slowed right before the navel, causing unbearable anticipation. He stopped licking to kneel on the floor, then affixed his attention to Kiba's pants zipper. The Inuzuka lifted his ass up, allowing Naruto to efficiently pull his pants and boxers off and throw them near the jacket, revealing his cock, harder than ever. Naruto saw it and grinned, spreading Kiba's legs apart, then licking it slowly from the base to the tip, inducing a satisfied moan from Kiba. He placed his mouth on the head of Inuzuka's dick and began slowly going down, deepthroating the length, then coming back up and coughing lightly before he started repeating the process on a lesser amount of the length. His hand worked with his mouth, and their actions mimicked each other.

"Fuck Naru, go faster." Kiba pleaded.

But Naruto didn't go faster, he stopped and got up. Kiba watched the blond reach over him to his dresser, and open the top drawer, getting a bottle of lube. He knelt back down in front of Kiba's cock.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"How about you scoot off the bed a little more and find out."

He did as Naruto asked and now his ass was hanging off the bed also. Naruto opened the lube and applied a liberal amount to the fingers of one hand, then closed it firmly and set it at his side. Kiba now understood his intention and had no objections.

Naruto resumed sucking the boy off, but now pressed a finger inside the boy's entrance, beginning an enthralling preparation, and a more intense, but innocent moan from Kiba. He started working the finger around, feeling every inside wall of Kiba's entrance.

After a few minutes of pure bliss, Kiba wanted to pick things up a bit, so he said, "Naru, do you think you could go faster now?"

"My pleasure," Naruto said. He pressed a second digit in Kiba's entrance, scissoring and fucking him with his fingers. He went slightly faster, and Kiba's breathing grew more uneven as he started lightly bucking his hips up to Naruto's warm, wet cavern. Naruto's hands were now doing most of the work, but his mouth was still giving a large amount of well-deserved attention to the boy's dick.

Naruto introduced a third finger and started going even faster, trying to find the Inuzuka's prostate: the key to his pleasure slipping into overdrive. He wanted to give the boy his best orgasm he ever had. Then, hopefully Kiba would last long enough for Naruto to have more fun with him.

Naruto soon found the boy's sweet spot, and prodded it several times.

Kiba moaned loudly, then said, "Fuck, ah, Naru I'm almost there," with a look of ecstasy on his face.

He took that as initiative to go as hard and as fast as he could; his head bobbing on the boy's cock, jacking him off with one hand, and hitting the prostate with the other. In fact, Naruto was surprised he hadn't came already.

"Ah, oh fuck I'm about to cum!" Kiba managed to say while his body started to tense up.

Naruto rubbed Kiba's prostate while he furiously jacked Kiba off, his mouth positioned on and toying with the sensitive nerves right past the head of the cock, waiting for the moment to arrive where he'd be able to swallow all that precious cum.

"Naru!" Kiba cried out as his entire body tensed up and he came into Naruto's awaiting mouth. He moaned innocently as spurt after spurt of hot cum was swallowed by Naruto, who savored the slightly-salty flavor as he continued prodding the boy's prostate.

"Fuck, Naru . . . you're . . . you're good. . . ." Kiba panted as his manhood started to deflate.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not done yet. I still haven't had _my_ fun." he said as his fingers made their exit.

He stood up and unzipped his shorts, finally listening to his dick. His wait would be worth it. He threw his pants and boxers in a pile by Kiba's. The Inuzuka's eyes flew directly to Naruto's well-endowed member, and he melted at the sight.

Naruto grabbed the lube off the floor and drizzled some onto his member, then he walked in front of the bed and grabbed Kiba's leg, hoisting it over his shoulder. Then he placed the tip of his length at Kiba's entrance and slowly pushed all of it in, granting a satisfied moan from both boys.

"Don't even tell me to go faster this time Kiba; you won't have to worry about that." Naruto said as he started picking up pace a little.

Kiba didn't have anything else to say but a sly, "Sure." He knew Naruto would have his fun, and Kiba couldn't stand the wait. He looked down and saw his cock beginning to inflate again, growing slowly back up to its full length and hardening even more every time Naruto thrust in, each time harder than the last. Naruto was trying to find the prostate again. Soon, it was found, and Naruto aimed at the squishy spot every time he pounded back in.

Naruto's breathing became less steady and he became sweatier as he listened to Kiba's sexy groans of extreme satisfaction, thus triggering Naru's own. He nudged closer to the bed and forced Kiba's leg closer to the dog-boy's face. He leaned in and started fucking him hard. The rhythmic slapping of skin against skin quickened as the bed slightly wobbled back and forth on its box springs. Kiba got lost in the experience and reached down to his cock, jacking himself off furiously.

"Oh fuck, harder Naru!" Kiba groaned as his free hand gripped the sheets beneath him.

Naruto moaned. It was the only sound he wanted to make, and the only sound he wanted to hear. Kiba was more than happy to oblige while he stroked himself closer to his second climax. While Kiba was in his own state of mindless self indulgence, Naruto was enjoying his own; viciously pounding into Kiba's prostate time and time again, causing so much pleasure between the two of them that either would pop any minute.

"Naru," Kiba managed while he toyed with himself, "I'm gonna cum!"

Naruto felt the walls of Kiba's entrance close tighter and begin to drive him over the edge as Kiba once again released a silent scream.

Kiba's body tensed into a tight knot, and he came—most of the hot, white seed stringing up to land on his stomach. It would be taken care of later.

Kiba's entrance began to tighten; therefore Naruto's pace began to get uneven, yet still hard. "Kiba-kun." he breathed, extremely close to climax.

"Oh fuck," Naruto breathed as he tightened up, his seed filling the Inuzuka.

They stayed in their final position for not long, then Naruto pulled out and leaned forward, greedily licking Kiba's fresh cum off his stomach, causing a dog-like shudder of satisfaction.

After that, Naruto plopped down beside Kiba, both sacks of uselessness with afterglow. He looked over to his clock. 2:45pm. "Well, that lasted longer than I thought it would," Naruto readjusted his eyes onto a still-naked Kiba, "What do we do now?" he questioned.

"Hmm…well, number one: get dressed. Number two: go for a walk?"

"Yeah, leave it to the sexy dog-boy to suggest a walk." Naruto laughed.

"Geez, I _must_ be sexy. I never would've thought you loved my cum so much." Kiba remarked.

"Oh shut up Kiba, you know you loved every second," Naruto said, getting up and walking to his pile of clothes. "Oh, and by the way, you're a really hot bottom," he said while putting on boxers—the first step to being dressed again.

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have mattered _what_ I did. I could've acted like a zombie and you still would've called me a good bottom." Kiba explained, still in bed, "I'm still shocked that you knew what to do when you actually _did_ get down there. Since when did you suck dicks, and when did you learn to fuck like _that_?"

Naruto had his shorts on and was walking to the closet, "Psh, does that really matter, Kiba-kun? I had you gasping for air _both_ times I made you cum," he said, now thumbing through shirts.

"Well since you put it _that_ way, I wonder who you have… _practiced_ on…" Kiba had a flash of brilliance. "Holy shit, it's the shadow clones!" he followed the last words up with a maniacal laugh.

Naruto only grinned, "Hey what shirt should I wear?"

"Ugh, do you _really_ need to wear a shirt?"

"I'll take that as an 'I don't care, whatever you want,'" Naruto said as he pulled a plain white tee out of the closet and threw it on, now completely dressed.

Kiba got out of bed and Naruto's eyes once again scanned his newfound boyfriend as he bent down to his clothes, putting them on the bed, then starting to get dressed again. Akamaru got up off the comforter he had somehow managed to sleep on all that noisy time and walked over to Kiba, who was quickly dressing, then checking his pockets to make sure he still had everything before he went out for his walk.

Naruto replaced the bed clothes with new, crisp ones, throwing the old ones down beside the bed. He would wash them later.

The blond stepped out the bedroom door and started walking down the hallway. Kiba followed.

"So do I need a collar and a leash and all that stuff before we go do this, or what?" Naruto remarked. He was answered by a laid-back sounding, "Fuck off," then another laugh and smile. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba and found his way into the jacket, poking his head through the top of the partially-unzipped zip-up. Naruto opened his door and Kiba stepped outside, once again facing the beauty of Konoha. The air wasn't quite as pleasant as the morning's, but Naruto's presence made up for the wind's flaw.

They were out on the streets, walking slowly. Kiba's hands were, as usual, in his jacket's pockets.

Kiba looked around to see if anyone was in range to hear him. No one was, therefore he began, "So Naruto, now that we're boyfriends there's something I want you to know. We need to keep it a secret. No one should ever know about us. If anyone found out, they would spread rumors, and I don't want to deal with lying to people on a daily basis; constantly being pelted by people saying 'Oh my God, aren't you gay?' I know it wouldn't matter much to you, at least I _think_ it wouldn't matter, because_ you _wouldn't have to deal with explaining things nearly as much as _I_ would."

Naruto was silent. Then he looked down, "I guess, but we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to hug you or anything in public. And what about when we're on missions? We aren't on the same team or anything, so I wouldn't be able to see you a whole lot. If we can't be affectionate in public, then I would have to be at your house or you would have to be at mine. Even then, we would have to keep it all a secret from your mom and Hana, which would put us acting like friends _all the time_. There wouldn't be any room for our relationship."

"Wow Naruto, you just did a lot more deep thinking than you ever have," he laughed, "This relationship just started, you don't _know_ how everything is gonna go. You gotta take it day-by-day. That's the key. That's what you usually do, so just go with it."

Naruto saw a glimmer of hope. "Yeah we could do that!" He reached his arm around Kiba and pulled him in closer so that their bodies touched, "I can't believe we just fucked on the second day," he laughed.

"Some things just can't be contained, I guess." Kiba responded playfully, then he had a sudden change in expression, "Oh, I forgot, I'm gonna meet up with Hinata tomorrow morning at the tree."

"Tree?"

"Yeah, the one we met up at yesterday. I wonder what's gonna happen," Kiba wondered, then had another idea, "Hey, do you want me to stay the night? My mom knows I'm with you. She probably wouldn't mind, cuz I left a note before I came over this morning. If I did, you could come with me to see Hinata."

They saw people in the distance, so Naruto stopped holding Kiba in close. They walked side-by-side, just as friends would, and spoke at a lower volume.

Naruto said, "Yeah, like Hinata could contain herself around me. She would stutter even more than she does normally. Not to mention her blushing."

"Hey, don't get on her case too bad, it's not _her_ fault she likes you," Kiba said. "I have an idea. You don't want her to freak out when she sees you, so what if we stopped being like friends and actually acted like we're together when we're around her?"

"Damn it Kiba, you just said— "

"No, no, hear me out. She's the only one we'll tell. I've known her for a long time, and we're really good friends. I know she's not the type to go out and spread rumors. She would be happy if I was happy, so if I showed her how happy I was with being in a relationship with you, she wouldn't have much to say, _and_ she _wouldn't_ be as upset as she _would_ be if you were dating someone else. It's a win-win."

"I guess it's your call. And that means we're gonna let Hinata know about _us_. I hope you're right about this."

"Of course I am." Kiba remarked as they drew closer to the people they saw in the distance earlier. There was a lady on her balcony, shaking the dust out of rugs, and a few shops selling various things: a weapon shop, clothing shop, and a book shop, all of which having customers this afternoon. After they passed all the people and everything was relatively quiet, they restarted conversation.

Naruto began, "Okay, so what are we gonna do after this walk?"

"I guess go back to your house for the rest of the day. That is, unless you have a better idea."

"If I had money, I would go to Ichiraku's."

Kiba said, "You probably spent all of your money at Ichiraku's when you still _had_ money…"

Naruto was silent.

Kiba laughed, then said, "We haven't been on a date or anything yet, so I guess I could take you there right now if you're hungry."

Naruto had a warm grin, "Of course, I'm _always_ hungry. It isn't far from here, I'll lead the way!"

Naruto's pace increased and Kiba followed. Obviously, Naruto didn't want to talk until they got there, so they speed walked until the shop was right before their eyes. Naruto jumped onto the bar stool and ordered the miso pork. Kiba took a seat in a barstool right next to his boyfriend and said, "Make that two."

The shop owner said, "Sure thing," and immediately went to the back to begin preparations.

While they were waiting, Naruto said, "Kiba, don't you think it might be a little hard to tell her? I mean, she's been your friend for a long while, so don't you think it would be a bit awkward to tell her about… _that_ _thing_?"

Kiba understood the implied meaning of the words "that thing" and was gracious that Naruto remembered he wanted to keep it a secret. He looked down to Akamaru, "Oh damn, I hadn't thought about that… Well, I don't really know _how_ I'm gonna tell her. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to do, right? Then again, I've never told anyone except for Akamaru about… uh… _me_."

Akamaru barked to Kiba for a moment.

Kiba continued, "You're right Akamaru, we've been friends for forever. If she doesn't like it, she'll get over it."

Naruto thought about what he wanted to say, but couldn't find a way to disguise it into an everyday conversation, so he said, "See Kiba-kun? It's not gonna be a problem… We should talk more about this when we get back to my house."

Kiba agreed. Then the man brought out two bowls of steaming ramen and sat them on the table. Kiba asked, "Could you get me an empty bowl for Akamaru?"

He got a kind "Sure," from the man. He came back a few seconds later with a small bowl. Naruto took two pairs of chopsticks from the holder and handed a pair to Kiba, and then Kiba broke them apart and took a small amount out of his bowl, placing it in Akamaru's. They each said "Itadakimasu."

Akamaru took a seat on the table before they ate. The only sounds that were made were slurping, mostly being caused by the blond. Naruto ate his ramen very quickly, so Kiba tried to keep up with his pace. He didn't want to sit there eating at a normal person's speed while Naruto was left waiting.

After a quick, "gochisou sama deshita," from them, Kiba paid and they were off walking again after a kind "Thank you, come again anytime," from the man.

"You're lucky I only had one bowl." Naruto remarked.

"You couldn't have had another anyway; I only had enough money to pay for two bowls."

"Well then, I'm glad you ate at my speed, cuz I would've had to sit there and wait for you."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so are we going back to my house now?"

"Sure, we could do that."

They resumed their slow walk and soon were out of view from other people. Naruto saw an alleyway and pulled Kiba into its darkness.

Kiba said, "Naruto, what are you doing? Do you wanna go at it again right now?"

"Not really."

"Okay, then what are you doing?"

"You'll see . . ." he said as he began the transformation.

When he led Kiba back out of the alleyway's abyss, Kiba noticed he had changed from Naruto to a (fully dressed) Konoha girl. The girl was thin, curves in all the right places, and had long, flowing brunette hair, and a light complexion, as well as Naruto-colored blue eyes.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand, and Kiba didn't pull away.

"This is the smartest thing you've ever thought of," Kiba said, "We just have to make sure no one we know sees us, or else they're gonna think I have a girlfriend. They probably won't like it when they find out the girl is fake, and you're the one I was holding hands with."

"Don't worry about that right now; just be glad I found an easier way for us to be in public together."

"I guess," Kiba said.

They walked the rest of the way home with barely any conversation. They didn't notice anyone they knew, so they didn't have to revert to Plan B, which they still didn't know what Plan B was.

It was in the late evening when they stepped through Naruto's door and immediately went back to the bedroom, where Naruto expelled the jutsu, thus turning back into his plain self.

"You know, I like you better when you're Naruto," Kiba said.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with me being that random chick sometimes when we're in public. It's better than people seeing _me_ with you," He remarked while walking over to the bed, "And I thought I made her pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you did. But you know I still prefer _you_." Kiba said as he followed Naruto. Naruto laid on one side of the queen-size, and Kiba took the other.

"So Kiba-kun, how long have you wanted to go out with me?"

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

Naruto nodded.

"Ugh . . . three years . . ."

Naruto replied, "Three _years_? Why didn't you ask me out a long time ago? I probably would've said yes, y'know."

"Well I didn't know how you would react. It was just recently that I decided to tell you how I felt. Akamaru started me on it." he smiled down to the dog, still in his jacket.

Akamaru barked happily.

"I have been waiting for you to ask for quite awhile. So I'm glad you did!" Naruto proclaimed. Then he pulled Kiba closer and hugged him. It was warm and gentle, just as the Inuzuka had always wanted. Then Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom, changing into pajamas. He came out of the bathroom with a spare pair of pajama shorts and threw them at Kiba, who took his jacket off and changed his capris to the shorts without getting out of bed. After he had turned on his side, Akamaru snuggled up next to his stomach. Naruto turned the light out and laid on the bed too, turning on his side so he faced the Inuzuka's back. Naruto threw his arm over Kiba and fiddled with the holes in his fishnet as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

狐と犬 キバナル

**Author's Note: **Happy Friday! Welcome to chapter 03 of _Kitsune to Inu. _I finally figured out where I want this story to go, so I changed the summary. Maybe it will appeal to more people now.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, it wouldn't be fanfiction.

**Warning: YAOI; LIME**

**Note**: So I decided to let go of the "Itadakimasu" and "Gochisou sama deshita" for this chapter. All that I explain being eaten is ramen in an interesting way.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 03<span>

Kiba was the first to wake. Sight of the room and the warmth of Naruto's body against his own reminded the Inuzuka of where he was, and what had happened yesterday.

He looked down to Akamaru, who was sleeping peacefully; his chest rising, falling, rising, falling; his eyes sometimes flickering back and forth under closed eyelids as he rested against Kiba's stomach. Then he looked over his shoulder at Naruto, whose mouth was slightly open. A light snore emitted, but it was not obnoxious. His arm was still thrown around Kiba, though it had stopped moving after he went to sleep. Kiba wished it would start moving again, feeling through his fishnet, _caressing_ him.

He looked at the alarm clock, which read 9:00. Hinata would be waiting at the tree soon, so he lifted Naruto's arm and crawled over Akamaru, getting up. He looked over them both, then went to the shower. He knew Naruto wouldn't mind if he used it. Hell, Naruto would probably jump in there _with _him if he got the chance.

He grabbed a light blue towel out of the hall closet and went in the bathroom, where he turned the shower on, stripped the fishnet and shorts, and stepped in. The water was ice-cold at first, making his skin tighten, but it soon warmed up. Hot water ricocheted off his naked skin, and he stood there enjoying the pleasant awakening. He lathered with a bar of soap, rinsed his body, then washed his chocolate-brown locks with citrus-scented shampoo, rinsed, and then conditioned.

After he rinsed his hair, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. He partially dried his hair, then wrapped the towel around his waist, tucking an end in. He exited the bathroom and went back to the bedroom, where he saw Naruto in bed, sitting up.

Naruto mumbled, "Morning . . ." as he wiped his eyes, a smirk on his mesmerized face. There Kiba was, his damp hair looking almost black and hanging in front of his eyes, small beads of water rolling down his toned body. Only a towel separated Kiba from nakedness.

"You know, Hinata's probably gonna be at the tree soon," Kiba said as he walked to his pile of clothes. They were dirty, because he didn't go home to bring more the previous evening, but he didn't want to wear Naruto's, so he had to settle. As he was picking each article up, he said, "So you need to get dressed, 'cause I don't wanna keep her waiting." He looked up to Naruto, seeming to ask for his agreement.

Naruto was snapped out of his trance. "Yeah. Gotta eat too."

The blond got out of bed and headed for the closet, while Kiba headed back to the bathroom. He threw his clothes down in a pile, and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, staring into his own eyes._ Hinata, I hope you're ready. . . ._ He dropped the towel and slowly dressed, then there was a scratch at the door. He cracked it open and in stepped Akamaru, who barked at Kiba.

"Yes Akamaru, we are _really_ gonna tell her. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Akamaru contributed more barks, while Kiba put on his fishnet, then the black jacket.

Kiba said, "Yeah, I know she probably isn't gonna know what hit her. We've discussed this before—if she doesn't like it, she'll get over it." He was dressed, so he grabbed the towel and gave his hair a final dry, then he ruffled his hair up into messy spikes.

He opened the door and walked to the kitchen where Naruto sat, finishing another bowl of ramen. How Naruto was able to cook and eat an entire bowl of ramen in the time it took Kiba to dress was unknown to the Inuzuka. The blond wore a black shirt—the same one routinely worn under his jumpsuit—and shorts.

"It's like you _know_ the jumpsuit isn't sexy," Kiba remarked.

"No, I _know_ you don't like it," he said as he slurped the rest of the ramen and stood up. "And besides, it's summertime. That jumpsuit's too damn hot."He opened the pantry to get an uncooked bag of ramen, then threw it on the table and started hammer-fisting it until it was broken up enough inside its bag. Naruto opened the bag and took out the seasoning packet—labeled "Beef"—and sprinkled it in with the ramen chunks. He closed the bag and shook it, then handed it to Kiba. "Uncooked ramen. I know you haven't had anything to eat and you need to."

"Uncooked ramen sounds disgusting . . . ," Kiba said as he eyed the bag, "but I'll try it anyway." He took a chunk of ramen out and popped it in his mouth. It was crunchy, and the flavoring packet tasted stronger than if the ramen were cooked.

"So, whaddaya think?" Naruto asked.

"It's not bad. Thanks," he replied.

"Yep. Okay, we should go now," Naruto said and started for the door, then stopped. "Oh wait, this might help."

After transformation, he was the girl again. All that _research_ Naruto did payed off, because he knew all the right places to put curves—making the girl's looks _irresistable._ The Inuzuka smirked, again realizing Naruto's brilliance. Well, a different _kind_ of brilliance.

They went out the door and Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand. Instead of refusal, Kiba blushed. Akamaru jumped to his master's shoulder and they walked through Konoha.

Eventually, Kiba's blush receded, and he tilted his head back, shaking another ramen chunk into his mouth. "When do ya think I'm gonna get another mission? Or when's your next mission?"

In the girl voice, Naruto replied, "Probably soon. And the bad part about it is I won't be able to see you 'cause we're on different teams and all."

"Yeah, it'd take a miracle for Hokage-sama to put us on a mission together. . . ."

"Unless . . ." Naruto's voice decrescendoed to silence.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing. I never said anything."

"Whatever," Kiba said, then another piece of ramen was shaken in. "Hey, how are we gonna let Hinata know about this if you look like a girl?" he said, then crunched on the ramen.

"I guess she'll just have to wait and see," Naruto said, throwing the brunette hair over his shoulder with his free hand.

And with the dramatic hair-toss, they saw Hinata in the distance. Naruto started walking faster, and Kiba tried to keep up.

"Let's see what happens," Kiba mumbled.

Hinata watched and waited, her back almost against the tree trunk. Soon, Kiba and girl-Naruto were in front of her, deep in the tree's shade, a few feet away from her. Hinata opened her mouth, but couldn't find words. She looked at Kiba first, then the girl, then saw they were holding hands, then back at Kiba, the girl, their hands.

"So I brought someone else here with me. We're dating," Inuzuka said as he finished off the ramen and shoved the empty bag into his pocket.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said. She bowed, then Naruto chuckled.

Kiba said, "Oh, you already know this person." Then he leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered.

She saw the poof of smoke, and saw Naruto looking at her with his hands behind his head, carefree smile on his face. Her hands went to cover her torso as she formed a dark blush. But then her eyes grew large, and an interesting emotion shone through them.

"What, you don't believe him?" Naruto exclaimed, then turned to Kiba and grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing him to Naruto's mouth, where they locked into a rough kiss. Akamaru jumped off Kiba and sat by Hinata, looking up at her, then the boys. Each boy closed his eyes and tried to forget Hinata's presence. After the initial few seconds, Naruto eased up to an almost gentle approach. Kiba's hands fell to the blond's waist, and Naruto's hands were a bit higher on the Inuzuka. Kiba couldn't ignore the fire in his stomach. Was it nervousness? Embarrassment? He thought about stopping; they had proved their point (if there was a point to prove), but Kiba had to go with it. Besides, Naruto was relentless; his tongue slipping back in to ballet with Kiba's. Naruto's kisses were amazing—irresistible, even—but Kiba knew that wasn't the only reason he played along. _Okay Naruto, keep going until . . . until . . . _

"Can you . . . um . . . ," Hinata objected.

Naruto stopped and cracked an eye open, looking at her. She no longer had the same expression, and her hands were down. Her eyes were more relaxed than he'd ever seen them. Her blush wasn't as red, but she didn't know to smile or frown.

Naruto slowly pulled away from Kiba's lips, allowing the Inuzuka to finally relax. Kiba looked at Hinata, hoping he would get what he expected. Her eyes were no longer large, and she seemed comfortable. _Good, did she have a revelation? _

Nonetheless, Hinata was speechless. The silence seemed unending. Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend," Naruto said with a small laugh. "Kiba told me you like me. We weren't gonna tell anyone about us, but figured we should tell you."

Hinata was a stone and a sponge, absorbing information but staying still.

Kiba added, "Maybe if you knew Naruto was with me, you would get over him and be happy that we're both happy. We know you won't tell anyone else. It's our secret."

Hinata's voice was even. "Naruto is hard to get over. . . . But . . . I guess I'll have to. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. . . ."

_Good, she must've had the revelation, _Kiba thought. Then he said, "We needed to tell you. I'm sorry that Naruto had to be such a dumbass"—he leaned over and punched him in the arm, the _thud _resulting in an _ow_—"with the way he revealed it to you. I'd have done it easier."

"But it got the point across, didn't it?" Naruto retorted, rubbing his arm.

The wind rustled through the tree, shaking their shade. Something fell from above them in the tree. It was tiny and shiny, twinkling in the afternoon light as it made its falling descent. It hit Hinata on the top of the head, then bounced to the ground.

Hinata's eyes were wide. "What hit me?"

Kiba said, "I don't know," then Akamaru moved from Hinata's feet to investigate, the others watching him as he sniffed it, picked it up with his mouth, and walked over to his master. Kiba squatted down and held out his hand, then Akamaru spat it out. He looked at it for a few seconds, then asked Akamaru what it was.

Akamaru barked, then whimpered.

Kiba's eyes grew wide, a look of slight fear in them. He looked up at the tree's canopy, preparing to give the translation of two words that would make things difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

狐と犬 キバナル

**Author's Note: **I've been gone for awhile, I know. I apologize.  
>This chapter is even shorter than the last, and I hate myself for posting it without the next part, but I don't have time to finish this before my vacation I'll be taking soon.<p>

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own _Naruto, _you're stupid.

**Warning: YAOI; LANGUAGE.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 04<span>

"Shikamaru's earring," Kiba stated.

Naruto's eyes grew large. Another gust of wind blew through the tree. Leaves brushed up against each other, creating the only sound audible. The silence continued for awhile.

More rustling in the tree above stirred the bowels of both Kiba and Naruto, and from the tree decended Shikamaru. He landed lightly aside Hinata. The other boys—and dog—were still distanced towards the edge of shadow. All eyes were on Shikamaru as he sighed and thought about the situation at hand. He waited for someone to break the silence.

Naruto's eyes were of dread—wide and coupled with an open mouth. But then they squinted and outrage shone through. He gritted his teeth. "How long have you been up there?"

Shikamaru put a hand behind his head. "Well, let's just say I heard it all. . . ."

Kiba found rage inside his stomach, as well. He squeezed the earring in a closed fist, making his knuckles white. "Why couldn't I smell you?"

"I donno, man; it's kinda windy today. That's probably got something to do with it."

Hinata only watched the situation. Sensing the impending fight, she hurried to get away from the tree. Out of its shade, she watched the boys.

Akamaru growled, growing aggression towards the previously unseen, unheard, unknown.

Naruto turned to Kiba, and their eyes met. Under typical circumstances, many emotions would have came over the boys in that moment, but anger pushed all that aside. They stared at each other, Naruto seemingly seeking affirmation, and then nodding. Kiba put the earring in his pocket, and then they turned back to Shikamaru.

Naruto leaned into his steps as he ran towards Shikamaru. Kiba (and Akamaru) did the same. The blond formed his trademark seal and two clones appeared, while Kiba only ran. Shikamaru sighed.

Akamaru ran ahead of the group, gaining speed. They closed in on Shikamaru, who put his arms up to block the inevitable. The dog lunged at Shika, clamping down on his forearm—an action which drew blood, then Shika threw his arm down, trying to shake the dog off. While he was distracted, Kiba continued with the next assault. In an instant Kiba had turned his back to Shika, then turned again and jumped. Becoming almost horizontal, he launched the Tornado Kick at Shika's head, yet the boy ducked in time for the kick to sail over him. After a final shake, Akamaru was thrown to the side, but the boyfriends' wrath would continue. The first of three Narutos approached from the side and attempted a sweep kick on Shika—yet another kick headed straight for his head. Now that both Shika's arms were free, he could block the kick easily. He braced one arm with the other and absorbed the impact appropriately. Knowing he would be attacked again soon, Shikamaru jumped backwards. He formed the hand seal before his feet touched the ground, and he landed at the edge of the tree's shade. The Narutos, Kiba, and Akamaru were bolting towards Shika, but then they halted. Shika's jutsu was successful.

"Well, that was stupid," Shikamaru stated. "Why did you do that?" He laughed before he continued. "Especially in a big, shaded area. . . ."

"I figured you'd run and tell, so I had to beat some sense into you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You really outta think shit out more, man. Do you _really _think I'd be the one to go around and tell everyone something like this? That would all be—"

"Too troublesome?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Now, what I could do now is go around and tell everyone anyway. Attacking someone—especially without a good reason—will piss them off. And what's better than a little passive vengeance?"

Naruto growled. "Shikamaru, you better fuckin' not. I swear, if I could move right now . . ."

"But you can't. Can we just talk for a minute. . . ?"

"Fine."

"Good. I've known both you guys since a long ass time ago, and I am surprised that you're . . . _together _. . . now. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go around town and tell everyone about it. I could, but would I? I don't think so. Now, if I had been almost anyone else, it would've made more sense to attack. And I would tell you to think before you act, but I know _that's_ a lost cause. . . .

"So when I release you guys, I'm just gonna walk away. But here's the thing. If you guys decide to attack me again when I let you go, I _will _tell everyone what I just heard. Are we clear?"

"Fine."

Hinata noticed a figure walking towards the tree in the distance. "Hey, someone's coming."

Shikamaru sighed and released the jutsu. He looked out to the figure. "Looks like Choji."

Naruto said, "What, is it Everyone Goes to Me and Kiba's Tree Day?"

"I didn't invite him, man," Shikamaru said, and then walked back to the tree trunk and sat down.

"What's up, guys?" Choji said as he threw more chips in his mouth. _Crunch crunch crunch. _

Shikamaru almost studdered. "We're just hanging out, man."

"Oh yeah? I thought I saw you guys all fighting when I started walking down here. . . ."

"We were just sparring."

"And why is one of your earrings not in?"

"Because Kiba wanted to see it." He looked over to the Inuzuka. "I just got these new ones. They're studs instead of hoops. They have these fake diamonds that make 'em all shiny. They fall completely out all the time, but I still wear 'em anyway. "

Choji threw more chips in. _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _"Oh yeah? And why—"

Kiba interrupted him. "Why are you asking so many fucking questions?"

"Jeez, man, no need to get all defensive!"

Kiba tightened his fists, whitening his knuckles again. He tried to steady himself.

Choji looked back to the Nara. "I actually came down here because we were gonna hang out today. Maybe you forgot."

"Nah, man, I thought that was gonna be later. I guess we could go somewhere now if you wanted to."

Naruto said, "Shikamaru actually wants to go _do_ something? That's new."

"Shut up, Uzumaki. I like to do stuff . . . sometimes. . . ."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

Choji glanced to Shikamaru, then Kiba, then Naruto, then over to Hinata. "Okay. . . . Wanna go, Shikamaru?"

"I guess," he said, walking over to Kiba. He asked for his earring. Kiba pulled it out and handed to him. "Thanks," the Nara said, and then he leaned into Kiba's ear, breathing lightly on his neck. "Don't worry about me saying something. You might wanna let your boyfriend over there know that, too." He turned around and started walking towards the street. "All right Choji, let's go."

"Okay," Akimichi said, throwing another handful of chips in his mouth. _Crunch, crunch, crunch. _He turned around to catch up with Shika, but saw Hyuga instead. "Oh, Hinata! I forgot you were there!"

Hinata looked down. When Shikamaru and Choji were out of the way and back on the street, she finally walked back to Naruto and Kiba, who were now locked onto each other.

Naruto asked Kiba, "What'd Shika say? It's kinda weird that he got so close."

"He just told me to tell you not to worry."


	5. Chapter 5

狐と犬 キバナル

**Author's Note: **Yeah-yeah, it's been months, yada yada. I think all of the previous readers of this story have abandoned me by now, but I don't care. I'm still going to finish this story, and in as timely a manner as I can manage.  
>I thought about putting a lemon in at the end of this chapter. There certainly is an opportunity for it. But I decided to postpone that lemon to chapter seven, so sorry, but this chapter isn't smutty.<br>I'll respond to you individually via PM if you leave a review. And, of course, you have to have an account. If you don't, there's nothing I can do (mostly talking to Miles per Prower if he/she's still around).  
>But enough of my redundant comments, you came here for the story!<strong><br>**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _NARUTO. _**  
><strong>

**Warning: LANGUAGE; YAOI  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 05<span>

"He's gonna get his ass kicked if he says anything, Kiba-kun."

"I'm sure he would. But we're not gonna have to kick his ass, 'cause I know he's not gonna say anything." A breeze rolled through the trees again. The Inuzuka looked to Hinata, smiling. "We were gonna take a walk." Turning to his boyfriend, the smile disappeared. "Maybe if Naruto was a bit smarter, all this wouldn't have happened."

"Hey, I did what I did and she knows now!"

Resisting the urge to punch him, he sighed. "Okay, come on."

He started walking and was followed. Back on the streets, which were oddly void of people, they formed a triangle with Hinata in the back and the boys in the front. She said, "So . . . Naruto is gay?"

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Not really. If I was gay, why did I constantly sneak into places to see naked girls?"

Kiba contributed, "Maybe it was just curiosity."

"Yeah, but then how did I create the ultimate trap—my Sexy Jutsu—from all those times? And my clever trick to turn into a sexy chick when we're in public. If I didn't have at least a _minor _attraction to women, you'd be fucked."

"I guess you have a point there."

Hinata said, "So . . . Kiba's gay?"

The boy in question sighed, looking a bit disappointed. "I don't like to think about stuff like that. . . . Gotta roll with the punches, right Akamaru?"

_Yip!_

The timid voice responded, "But . . . if you don't stop to think about things, how do you know who you are?"

"I dunno, Hinata," he said, looking away. "I know myself well enough to know that I go with my emotions. I might seem like a hardened _warrior _of a shinobi, but I'm still a person—and that's something you should be damn glad I told you."

And in that moment, Naruto noticed something. He felt extremely content; he felt more accepted than ever; he felt so _right. _He wondered if it was his current company, and then he decided it was. More Kiba's doing, but Hinata was making it better nonetheless. He smirked.

"We're all people, Kiba-kun. . . ." she responded.

Naruto asked, "Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't gonna tell people, are you?"

"No. I . . . I would never tell anyone. . . . Telling people would only hurt you, Kiba-kun, and me. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"See, Naruto? I knew we could trust Hinata," the Inuzuka reassured, slapping Naruto on the back and barking laughter. "Let's just hope Shikamaru shuts up like he said he would."

"But," Hinata added, "why did you tell me . . . ? You guys had no reason to get me involved."

"You're my best friend, Hinata. I feel like you have the right to know. Plus, me and Naruto thought it would be good to tell you so you could get over your crush on him. No point in having a crush on someone who . . ." He trailed off to silence, barely catching himself from a possible disaster.

She nodded. "Yeah. . . ."

"Oh, and Naruto."

"Huh?" he replied, his hands still locked behind his head, which was cocked to stare at Kiba. A cute, bewildered stare.

He smiled before asking, "Why did you say yes?"

"Say yes to what?"

"Dating me."

"That look."

"What look?"

"The cute puppy one you do without realizing you're doing it."

"I do not have a puppy look!"

"You totally do!" Naruto laughed, and he made sure to do an impression of Kiba when he quoted him: "When you said, 'That doesn't mean we can't be in more of a serious relationship, right?' you did this cute look. It's like you're embarrassed, and then you give me the big eyes—just like when puppies try to get table scraps. Other people can't do the puppy face as well as you can," he said, laughing again.

"Shut up, Naruto; I do not have a puppy face. And since when could you remember details like that?"

"Selective memory," he said, tapping his head. "And why wouldn't you have a puppy face? You're already pretty much a dog anywa—"

Sobbing was distant behind them, and the two turned. In the distance was . . .

"Hinata?" Naruto said under his breath.

He ran to her, and Kiba followed close behind. A few seconds later, they were in front of her. She was on the ground in the deserted dirt road, holding her knees and burying her face in them.

Naruto said, "Hinata? Are you hurt or something? What happened?"

Her voice muffled, her head still buried in the dark space she'd made, she said, "No . . . I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I . . . didn't mean to scare you."

Kiba bent down aside her, putting her arm around his shoulder and standing up. He looked at her face, which was red (from crying?), and walked with her to the edge of the road, setting her down against a tree. That tree was accompanied by others, creating an odd and small patch of forest. Naruto walked to them, a concerned expression on his face as he looked at the sitting girl.

"Naruto-kun. . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Can you . . . do me a favor?"

Triumphantly, he replied, "Yeah, sure. I'll do anything!"

"I want to talk to just Kiba for a minute, so . . . can you go somewhere else for a minute?"

His brow raised. "Okay. . . ." And with that, he left back to the road, sitting down on the other side of it, his back against a building.

Kiba, intrigued, crouched down in front of her. "What is it, Hinata?"

"I tried to keep it all inside, but I can't do it anymore. . . . Not . . . not after what you told me."

He looked at her, wide eyes staring into hers.

"I love you."

He gawked at her, his mouth slightly agape, and he couldn't find words. That bewildered stare looked into her eyes as he tried to comprehend what she said. She leaned in, puckering her lips slightly and getting close to his mouth. They connected, but the Inuzuka jolted back as soon as he was brought back to reality and noticed what she'd done. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I can't . . ."

Her blush was scarlet, and she looked away from him, getting up and jumping into the trees above. Her hysterical crying and the growingly distant sound of moving foliage stunned Kiba even more. His throat was tight. He stood from his crouch and tried to yell for her to come back, but only a small squeak came through. He relaxed his throat, breathing deeply and steadying himself. Naruto was running towards him now.

"What the _fuck _was that? What did you do to Hinata?" the blond yelled.

"I didn't do shit to her!"

Stopping in front of him, he asked, "Then why is she running off and crying, huh? You were the only one over here that could have made her do that!"

"She's my best friend, Naruto; why would I try to make her upset? Answer that!"

_Yip!_

"Why _would _you?"

Breathing deeply, Kiba replied, "I didn't do anything to her."

Unlike Kiba, Naruto was still infuriated. "Then why—"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't," the Inuzuka said, looking away.

"Fine."

"Can we be done with it? I'm not gonna tell you."

"Okay, we're done with it _for now. _I'm expecting you to tell me tomorrow."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Whatever," he said, starting to walk down the street again.

Kiba caught up to him, and Naruto looked away childishly. "Humph."

So they walked in silence, side-by-side but not touching, and Kiba thought, _I wanted her to realize Naruto won't be with her. Not for her to realize the one she secretly loves is going out with her other crush. . . . Fuck, this whole thing's a mess. _He glanced to his boyfriend. _And now Naruto's mad at me. But I can't tell him about Hinata. She's probably crying all over herself somewhere right now because of me, and I don't want her to hate me even more. She even fucking kissed me! Why would she do that? _He looked to the sky, noticing the sun was now glowing orange, low in the sky. The night would soon arrive, lit by moonlight. _Fuckin' Naruto. . . . _

Kiba stopped, and Naruto didn't notice until Kiba grabbed the back of the blond's shirt, yanking him.

He turned, trying to stop his momentum. "Kiba, what the fu—"

He kissed Naruto roughly, and the blond accepted it for a moment—shocking as it may have been.

Pulling away, Naruto said, "Kiba, we're in public, remember?"

"I don't care right now. I've never been much for charades anyway."

Looking around, Naruto said, "Well there's no one here. You're full of shit."

"I just don't need someone else mad at me," Kiba said, starting to move along the oddly deserted streets of Konoha, hands in his jacket pockets. Akamaru changed position to his shoulder.

Realizing pursuing the issue was futile, the blond changed to small talk. "Why does Akamaru like to sit on your shoulder? Does he think you're a pirate or something?"

All was well again. Well, not _all. _"I guess it's because he thinks it's comfortable."

_Yip!_

"Yep, there's your answer."

"What answer? All I ever hear from him is barking. How the hell can you understand it?"

"I dunno. I've always been able to."

From behind them, they heard someone say, "Hey."

As they turned, Naruto pulled a kunai from his pocket, placing it defensively in front of him as he fixed his eyes on the potential enemy.

Slightly embarrassed, Kiba said, "It's just Kakashi, Naruto."

Reading Jiraiya's latest work, he said, "Yep."

Putting away the kunai, Naruto complained, "Why are you here? Don't tell me you've got a mission for me. . . ."

Not looking up from the novel, he said, "Sorry to say, but yeah. Tsunade has assigned a mission for you to go to the Tanzaku Quarters. It's C rank. Kiba is also going, as she found his abilities may be useful if you're forced into combat, and Shikamaru has been assigned, too, for the same reason. All Jonin are tied up right now, so you'll be going alone. She trusts you're skilled enough to handle it."

Naruto sighed.

Kiba asked, "What's the purpose of the mission? And why the Tanzaku Quarters?"

"We'd prefer you find those things out when you get there. Someone will meet you at the city's gate. You can ask questions then. You're leaving tomorrow morning, and I've already told Shikamaru to meet you at Konoha's gate. You should leave at dawn."

Kiba thought, _I don't like this. Something's up. I'll play along for now; I don't need to get myself in deeper shit. _"All right. We'll leave at dawn." Naruto gawked at the Inuzuka, and Kiba looked back at him. "There's no use trying to fight orders, Naruto."

They looked back to Kakashi, discovering he'd left when they took their attention from him.

Naruto said, "Shit, we gotta get back to the house then. Sun's pretty much down now and I wanna get some sleep if I'm gonna have to walk a lot tomorrow!"

**-)O(-**

Opening Naruto's front door, Kiba noticed the previous sights and scents that he would soon grow familiar with, and he strolled into the house, the blond following close behind. Everything was as they left it, and they made their way through Naruto's house and into his bedroom, where Naruto dressed the bed, pulling back the covers and shedding his clothes down to his boxers. Kiba followed the example, and Akamaru jumped onto the bed, digging himself into the clean sheets before Kiba and Naruto climbed in.

But Kiba was not tired. He couldn't be tired—not even after the light was turned out and pitch-black darkness shrouded the room. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling and hearing Naruto's light snoring as he thought about the day and all the horrible shit that transpired, and he didn't think the future would be any better. The _near _future, anyway.

Naruto turned over and threw his arm haphazardly onto the Inuzuka. Kiba welcomed the feeling. Being with Naruto in this moment made him feel wonderfully accepted and warm—inside and out—and so _right_. But it did not make him feel better about what he was about to do. If anything, it made it worse.


	6. Chapter 6

狐と犬 キバナル

**Author's Note: **_It's Friday, Friday, gotta read fics on Friday!  
><em>Sorry, that was lame, and I'm cutting the time pretty close, considering it's a few minutes past 9:30p.m. now. I promise not to make any more Rebecca Black references.  
>Anyway, here's chapter six! As I've said before, I'll continue responding to you individually—most likely until I finish this story, and we're pretty far from the end, I think. Or perhaps we're not. I guess we'll find out when we get there.<br>Anyway, I've just noticed how odd it must seem that Akamaru was being translated in the beginning and now he's not. So . . . sorry if that tripped you up.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, it wouldn't be fanfiction.

**Warnings: LANGUAGE; YAOI**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 06<span>

With his objective in mind, Kiba laid in bed with Naruto for another hour. He thought of what it would be like tonight, and if Hinata might run off and tell someone, though that was a ludicrous thought. He recalled her voice in his mind, picturing her stressed face: _"I tried to keep it all inside, but I can't do it anymore. . . . Not . . . not after what you told me."_ He took a deep breath instead of sighing, as he didn't want to wake Naruto. And he didn't want to think of the next three words, but his subconscious mind was in no shape to be altered by his conscious one. _"I love you,"_ she'd told him. And then he recalled the feeling of her lips against his. It would have been magical had Kiba actually wanted it. Her lips were very soft and tender. _"What the _fuck _was that? What did you do to Hinata?"_ his boyfriend's voice had yelled. But Kiba was innocent. Honestly.

He looked over at Naruto. Kiba's eyes, having adjusted to the darkness, could see the blond's features very well, and he stared at the sleeping boy as he plotted his escape. Naruto's arm was still thrown over him, but it was lifeless, limp. He was out cold.

He put his hand on the arm, and he felt the warmth of Naruto's skin. It was surprisingly smooth, too. He lifted it cautiously, and he was lowering it down to the space between them, hoping Akamaru wouldn't be disturbed, when he heard a snort.

Kiba stopped breathing, staring at Naruto in the darkness. The blond's eyes were still closed, his mouth still slightly open. Then he flipped over, stealing some blankets before starting to snore again. Akamaru stirred to life, and he crawled towards the pillows under the covers, getting out of them and looking at Kiba, who looked back, exhaling his breath. A silent communication was made between the two, and the dog jumped off the bed, landing silently, waiting for Kiba.

He looked at Naruto again, making sure he was asleep. Then he flipped what was left of his covers back, getting out of bed and placing his feet on the carpet. He was hit by cold air, and his naked skin tightened a little. He stood, and the bed did not creak under him. His clothes were at his feet, and he could smell their odor without bending down. Nonetheless, he had to bend down to get them, and he regretfully did. Putting them on, he thought about going by his place to get a new outfit, though he knew he couldn't just show up at night while Tsume and Hana were asleep to break in for a change of clothes. And he had to be leaving at dawn the next day, so it didn't seem like he'd get one.

Having put on each article of clothing, he reached down to zip up his hoodie, and he felt something in the inside pocket. He'd forgotten his headband had been there the whole time. And why hadn't Kakashi complained about him not wearing it? Ninja were supposed to wear them all the time as a symbol of pride for Konoha; wouldn't a high ranking ninja notice this and ask about it?

He zipped the hoodie up the rest of the way, trying to do so in silence, though the sound was still audible. Naruto didn't stir.

Naruto had left the bedroom door open. Akamaru trotted out of it, not making a sound, and Kiba crouched, starting for it in silence and stealth. Outside the door and navigating down the hallway, he heard something crunch in the pocket of his pants, and he took out the empty bag of ramen. He'd eaten that right before they told Hinata. In fact, that had been the last thing he'd eaten. His stomach growled at him. Through the stress, he hadn't noticed his hunger—but now was not the time to sit down and eat. He had something to do.

He stood straight, now abandoning the careful placement of his feet as he moved through the house. He trashed the empty bag in the kitchen's garbage can, walking to the front door and stepping outside. He was cautious to pull it closed slowly. Humid summer air filled his nostrils, and he looked up to the sky. _Huh, waning moon. That's kinda funny. I sure as hell know my problems aren't waning. _Or perhaps there was more in the moon than he thought, and his problems _would _start to wane away, just like the moon was. But that was a bit too optimistic of an approach. Realism and optimism are two very different things.

He started moving through the streets, which were deserted and dark. The moon still shone down from above, though, and it was high in the sky, clear and shining. It illuminated the night in silver glow, and the atmosphere had a spooky ambience. It reminded him of the feeling you get when you're walking through a graveyard at two in the morning.

But he walked with purpose through the night, knowing that there would be no ghosts to scare him. And if there were, he'd punch them in the mouth. He didn't need interruptions, and Akamaru knew that, trotting aside him.

Akamaru's nose was better than Kiba's, and he whimpered, stopping. Kiba stopped, too, looking at him.

"What is it, Akamaru?"

Another whimper.

He looked for cover, jumping into the canopy of a tree above and staring down at the street with Akamaru in his arms. There were two figures walking down the street, opposite of the way Kiba had been walking, and he waited for them to get closer so he could make out who they were.

He squinted at them, trying to get a better look. One was skinny . . . the other was fat. They drew closer, their pace slowing, and Kiba's heart pounded in his chest.

The fat one opened a bag of chips, throwing some in his mouth, and then chewing arrogantly. "Yeah, but what's it like to date her, man?"

The skinny one replied, "Choji, you've asked me this three times. And I've told you all about it two of those times. Maybe you should get a girlfriend so you don't have to keep obsessing over my relationship with Ino."

_With Ino? _Kiba thought, staring down at them as they moseyed along.

Choji responded, "Nah, man. I don't want a girlfriend. She'd just pull me down. I'm a free man, and I don't need some chick tellin' me what to do."

"You only say that because you know a girlfriend would order you to stop eating so much, fat ass. How much do you spend per week on chips?"

"That's confidential information, Shikamaru."

"Whatever."

Their voices grew fainter as they passed Kiba.

Shikamaru said, "Maybe you _should _get a girlfriend. Maybe then you'll stop wanting to hang out with me all the fucking time."

"Hey, bros before hoes." He threw another handful of chips in, chomping.

"I might feel more inclined to believe you if you _had _a 'ho.'"

They were fading into the distance, their figures no longer of Shikamaru and Choji, but again amorphous silhouettes of a fat guy and a skinny guy, walking side by side.

Shikamaru's voice was like a whisper, the volume someone would use to share a deep secret, though Kiba knew that was only because of the distance. "And I hope tomorrow is gonna go all right. Man, all this shit's too troublesome. . . ."

He stared at them until they were no longer visible. _What does he mean by "all this shit"?_

Once he could no longer see them, he jumped back out of the tree, landing and looking both directions. He began walking again, each step quick and full of purpose. _There's something off about this mission, and Shikamaru's got something to do with it. I can feel it. _

He could see Hinata's house in the distance. Moonlight glinted in his determined eyes as he slowed down and approached the huge place.

Hinata was sitting outside with her back against a wall, staring at the stars, and Kiba approached her. She looked up at him, standing awkwardly, and he got closer and closer to her, now just inches from her face. She was silent, blush spreading across her cheeks, and then he kissed her—but not out of passion and want. He felt her soft lips against his only for a second, and then he pulled away from her, taking a step back.

Her blush was deep scarlet, and she looked away. ". . . Ki—"

"No-no, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm sorry, Hinata, but I only did that because it was bothering me. I don't like how upset you were—and probably still are. A kiss is all I can do, and I really hope it's enough for you, Hinata," he said, looking at her with concern, "because I don't want to leave Naruto. And I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I don't have a crush on you. I don't . . ."

She was silent during his pause, and she looked at him carefully.

"I just. . . ." He looked away from her, clenching his fists. "Damn it, I don't like saying all this."

"I . . . I understand, Kiba. You need to stay with Naruto. I'll get over all this and . . . and find someone else."

"But I don't want you to give up on us; you've probably been in love with me for a long time, and you've probably had a crush on Naruto ever since you laid eyes on him!" He sighed. "God, I wish this were all easier."

"You need to stay with Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to . . . I didn't mean to intrude on your relationship and cause you all this stress."

She sat back down against the wall. Kiba sat next to her, and Akamaru lay in his master's lap. They looked at the stars, and in the silence and odd serenity, Kiba noticed crickets singing. He hadn't heard them before. "So you're okay with this?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. And you better not be lying to me."

"I'm not. All you need to worry about is you and Naruto."

He looked to her. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

With bated breath, she said, "Uh . . . well . . . all relationships go through stress, Kiba-kun. . . . You probably started yours when I ran off after I . . ." She stopped, embarrassed. "Well . . . I heard Naruto-kun yelling at you as I was leaving."

He sighed. "Yeah. . . . I cleared it up, though. All he needed was a kiss," he said, smiling. He took a deep breath of the night air, and instead of getting a pleasant scent, he got a whiff his clothes again. He winced. "I need to change. And I won't be able to for awhile. Kakashi stopped me and Naruto right after you left and gave us a mission to the Tanzaku Quarters, and we're supposed to be leaving at dawn tomorrow."

"I can go by your house and ask Tsume for a change in a few hours."

"A few hours? How long are you staying up?"

"I . . . I've got a lot to think about. I can't sleep."

"Do you _really _wanna wake my mom up that early? I'm leaving at dawn, remember?"

"With your sense of smell, I would never make you go on a mission with dirty clothes."

He smirked. "And that's why you're awesome, Hinata."

She blushed. "You want me to tell her about your mission?"

"Yeah. I'd rather not go home to her yelling at me yet, and I know she won't yell at you."

She nodded.

"To be honest, I'm still kinda shocked you're gonna go talk to her all by yourself. She is one scary-ass woman," he said with a smile of contentment.

"I'll sacrifice awkwardness if it takes some weight off your shoulders, Kiba-kun. . . . I can tell just by looking at you. . . . You're stressed out."

The smile faded. "And I've got this horrible feeling that my stress isn't over yet," he said, looking down to his lap and petting Akamaru, trying to find comfort in his soft fur and cute face. "I snuck here, by the way. It'd be awesome if you could leave a note or something with the clothes saying that you brought me them because you were being thoughtful—which isn't _necessarily _a lie. . . . And that would assure Naruto you're not mad at me. I think he still thinks you're pissed, so I snuck out instead of telling him."

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun."

"No-no, don't be sorry." _But I know you should be._ "Anyway . . . I saw Shikamaru and Choji on the way here."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I hid from them after Akamaru alerted me."

_Arf!_

He petted the dog. "Apparently Shikamaru's going out with Ino. And I heard him say something right as his voice had almost faded completely. . . . He said he 'hoped tomorrow would go okay,' and then he mumbled about it being too troublesome. But . . . I'm still wondering what the fuck he's talking about and if it's got to do with the mission. He _is _on it with us, you know. "

"Kiba-kun . . . I think you're getting too paranoid. . . . He probably just doesn't want anything bad to happen tomorrow."

"Yeah . . . everything's 'too troublesome' for him. I'm surprised the guy can even get outta fuckin' bed in the morning. But I still don't feel like this is right. When Kakashi told us, he had this weird _vibe _around him, and he didn't even say anything about my headband not being on. I mean . . . Iruka seems more likely to ask me about it, but Kakashi still would, I think. He _is _still a Jonin."

"Why don't you ask someone else about it?"

"What, you mean ask Jonin that would know more about the mission . . . ? Nah, I don't wanna get in trouble for some stupid shit like that. According to Kakashi, they're 'tied up' right now. I don't know what they're so 'tied up' with, though."

"Are you sure they really are? Are you sure that was really Kakashi?"

He sighed again. "I don't know. But I don't want to get all technical and question everything. Gotta go with it. Hell, you know that about me, Hinata."

She paused for a moment, taking a shallow breath as if she was going to speak, and then she exhaled it. She tried again, and this time she was successful. "Kiba-kun. . . ."

"What?" he asked, and her words from a few hours ago echoed in his mind. _"I tried to keep it all inside, but I can't do it anymore. . . . Not . . . not after what you told me."_

"Kiba-kun, I . . . I still love you."

He looked into the moon, sighing. "I know. I know. You said that before—and you reassured me I should stay with Naruto. . . . And I've told you that . . ." he trailed off.

"I . . . I know. I just . . . I don't want you to forget about me, or . . . think less of me, or . . ."

The Inuzuka looked at her, pitying her. "Hinata, I won't forget about you or think less of you. We've been friends for how long now? You can't control your emotions, and we both know they'll fade," he said, standing up.

She stood, too, lurching forward and hugging him awkwardly. He hugged back, feeling the warmth of her body. It wasn't like Naruto's. The blond's warmth was better, more inviting, invigorating, sweet . . .

She pulled away from him. "Go home and sleep. Tomorrow will be big for you, Kiba-kun."

He looked down at her from his height. _She just called Naruto's house my home. _ "Okay. I'll make sure to see you when I get back. And don't forget about my clothes."

The Inuzuka turned, walking briskly again through the night, and Akamaru jumped to his shoulder. No one else was seen nor smelled, and the only sounds were of crickets and an owl. Kiba thought of the owl swooping down in the night, taking a mouse, and flying back up into the sky with its meal. It seemed to be such an unfitting end, all done without the mouse even knowing it was attacked until it was high above, looking below. It would sense impending doom before it was swallowed, and all that would be left when it came back out were bones and fur.

-)O(-

He opened Naruto's front door, sneaking in and going through the house. Down the hallway, Kiba had the idea of undressing before he entered the room. If Naruto woke up and asked him his whereabouts, he could hold his clothes behind him and casually say, "Bathroom," and Naruto wouldn't have a second thought about it. And though it made him mad that he was hiding things from Naruto—even being willing to lie to him—it couldn't be helped. It was for the best.

He followed his plan, stripping down to his boxers in the hallway. His skin tightened again, and he peered into the room. Naruto hadn't even moved. He snuck back to his side of the bed, and Akamaru jumped to the sheets, crawling in before Kiba did. He pulled the covers up to his chin, having to steal some covers back from Naruto. The blankets slowly warmed Kiba up, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword: <strong>Can you believe I wrote this chapter so quickly? I'm damn proud of myself, and I'm sorry if it seemed kind of boring to you. No worries if it was, though, for things start to pick up in the next chapter. . . . And there's the lemon I'm going to write—with a special guest star! If it's not blatantly obvious who the third guy will be—and it really should be—I'll tell you in the next chapter.

See you then!


End file.
